This is it
by ahummingbird
Summary: Hermione Granger needs to pick up the pieces of what remains of her life after the war. Feeling the need for a change, she decides it is time to find some place new, and travels across the pond. Dramione OS. Rated T for suggested violence. Romance/Fluff/Tragedy/Hurt.


**Disclaimer:** All aspects of Harry Potter and the wizarding world are owned by J.K. Rowling.

 **Warning:** Rated T because of suggested violence.

 **Beta love:** RavenclawMidwife (siriusly, she's amazing y'all!)

 **A/N:** This is my first ever ff, so be nice lol. Also, there is zero smut in this so if that is not your thing don't hate me for it. (: And of course, reviews would always be appreciated!

* * *

 **This is it.**

Picking up the pieces

* * *

 **September 23, 1998**

Hermione's flat – Muggle London

...

Sitting in the window nook from her second story flat, wrapped up in a blanket and watching the rain patter on the window sill, Hermione wondered when the last time was that she managed to have what could even resemble a normal day – whatever that means anymore.

It's only been months since the end of the Second Wizarding War, so how is it that everyone else is picking up the pieces of what was left but she could hardly leave her flat? Well, she supposed, not _everyone_ was picking their life back up, as Ron spent most nights with Harry at Number 12 Grimmauld Place while they acquainted themselves with their new best friend, Firewhiskey. Ridiculous, really.

No one really checked on her which, she assumed, was because they all thought that she and Ron were planning their lives together, or because she was so busy with Wizarding Britain surrounding her with attention - being a war heroine and all. She and Harry were still close of course, he was her best friend, the brother she never had, and nothing could change that. However, between Ron and his reunited relationship with Ginny, she couldn't blame him for having little time left.

After the loss of Fred, the Weasley family was stuck in the depths of their grief. Ron spent most of his days at the Burrow, and his nights drinking with Harry. When all was said and done, she just didn't know if she could trust him again after he'd abandoned them on their hunt for horcruxes. When Hermione had needed him the most, he left. Yes, he came back after some time and had realised his mistakes, but how could she believe that if - actually, take that back - when times got hard that he wouldn't run off again in the future. She didn't know if she could deal with the heart-wrenching burn of that betrayal again. She could hardly deal with it now. And he was not dealing with his life, either. So she built up walls blocking out the world, Ron included.

So Hermione sits in her window nook; the one place in her flat that she doesn't feel alone with empty space beside her because it can only fit a single person. Looking out the window of the flat that she can hardly bear to leave and debating what to do with herself next. She knew without a doubt that she wasn't going to take on the opportunity that was presented for the trio by Minister Shacklebolt to join the new Auror programme. She never wanted to purposely step foot near another dark wizard for the rest of her life; Harry and Ron, however, jumped at the opportunity.

There had to be more for her in this life, this life that she worked so hard and risked everything to save. She yearned to find a place for herself in this world, wherever she ended up: either the side that she Obliviated her relations to for their protection, or the side she nearly died for. She wasn't going to sit here forever. She would find herself again.

* * *

 **July 8, 1998**

 _Hermione's flat – Muggle London_

 _..._

 _Ron helped carry boxes up the stairs without magic, which he protested about multiple times, because Hermione had finally settled on a flat in Muggle London where magic could not be used in public. Not knowing where she belonged now that the war was over and she no longer had "home" to return to, she had gone on a search for a place to live and simply ended up here._

 _The Ministry had publicly given Harry, Ron, and Hermione each quite a large sum of money for their bravery and defeat of Voldemort, which saved all of wizarding Britain. This made them all quite well off, not to pureblood heir or heiress standards, but more so than they knew what to do with. Although Hermione originally protested receiving her Galleons, she used a small portion of it to pay a full year's worth of rent for her small flat, since she did not know where or when she would next find employment._

 _Her flat wasn't spectacular by any means, but it was home. The old-fashioned brick building was quaint and on the corner lot near some local shops so she wouldn't have to walk far to get necessities. There was one bedroom and a small but suitable kitchen area. The white walls had faded to an almost antique cream colour, accented by wooden floors that creaked in some places and built-in shelving that Ron had told her she'd fill with books in no time. She had a fireplace that she saw herself spending many hours curled up reading next to, a claw-foot tub she adored in the bathroom, and outside the double doors from her bedroom was a balcony with a white metal picket fence barrier that had a view of the streets below. After a year on the run, sleeping in a tent and starving, she wasn't too picky about where she resided and this place would more than do for now._

 _Ron and Hermione never really had much opportunity to talk about their relationship before, because there was no time with a war to fight. Now, Ron spent most of his days avoiding any communication while staying at the Burrow dealing with his own pain. Not managing that well either, she noticed. He stopped coming back to her place at night, even though he'd only slept on the couch anyways, and instead took to spending the night at Harry's on the couch, much to Ginny's displeasure._

 _As weeks turned to months, this routine became normal and, not knowing how to fix it, Ron stopped by her flat less and less. Now, it was just the occasional check-in to make sure she was eating at some point and not hiding in her bedroom closet, crying again._

* * *

 **September 23, 1998**

Hermione's flat

...

Aching from sitting and tired from the nothing that was today, she'd had just about enough of being worn-out, depressed, and lonely. She was Hermione Granger for crying out loud, and she was not going to waste her life away doing nothing!

Rubbing her sleepy, tired eyes, she ambled to the bathroom and stumbled to turn on the faucet in her claw foot tub, ready to wash the past off in a blistering hot bath so that she could start new. Turning the knob to let the water flow and stepping in, she scrubbed her entire body until it was tinged pink, being mindful of the scars that blemished her body now; they still caused her pain to touch, though whether that was in her head or actual pain she wasn't sure. Drying off and using her wand to tame her curls with a spell that Ginny had thankfully taught her – she was done with the memories of being teased by Malfoy about her bushy hair all those years ago – Hermione found her favourite pair of pyjama bottoms to wear with one of Ron's old quidditch t-shirts that he had given her long ago. She climbed into bed, grabbed the purple potion on her night stand and quickly drank it before turning off the light, hoping it would provide her the dreamless sleep she so desired.

* * *

 **September 24, 1998**

Hermione's flat

...

How long had she been asleep!? She woke up to crusted eyes, too much light peering in through the drapes, the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window, and the noises that came along with living on the corner of a bustling London street. Wearily, she stretched tall as she sat up, peeling back the covers and getting out of bed to make her way into the kitchen. Suddenly craving some caffeine, she sauntered over to the cupboard to grab her favourite cup; dragging through the motions, she made some tea.

"Make a plan," she said out loud to herself while sitting at her small table next to the kitchen window. She debated for a while about the various career paths she could take. She could work at some department at the Ministry or surely she could get a job teaching at Hogwarts, but she wasn't sure she was ready to go back there yet.

Hermione picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet and skimmed over the latest nonsense stories it produced. _I need to get out of this house today_ , she thought to herself.

She remembered promising Luna she would stop by for a visit, after having been invited multiple times. She decided to go there knowing she wouldn't run into anyone she didn't feel like talking to just yet.

* * *

The Lovegood cottage

...

After knocking on the front door barely even once, it was promptly answered by Luna's father. Hermione was caught by surprise with her fist in the air ready to knock again when he said, "How nice to see you again, Miss Granger. Are you here because of the Wrackspurt problem?"

"Uhm, no sir," she fumbled out, "I stopped by to visit Luna."

"Ah, very well then, right this way," Xenophilius said as he motioned her to follow him inside. He led her into the cottage which seemed to be filled on every surface with a large assortment of plants and artefacts that made absolutely no sense to Hermione. She rolled her eyes behind him as she walked, just in time to see the bouncing blonde glide down the staircase screeching in excitement saying, "Oh Hermione, it's so lovely of you to finally stop by."

"I'm, uhm, I'm sorry I haven't come before now Luna," Hermione stammered, "I just-" but before she could finish she was caught up by Luna in a giant hug.

"None of that now, Hermione," Luna said, "I'm just delighted you're here, now let's go find someplace to sit outside so we can chat about your plans to leave London." Knowing better than to question the girl when she was on the move, Hermione followed behind her feeling as baffled as ever.

Luna set out a blanket on the grass behind the cottage for them to sit on. The sun was out today, a nice break from the rain the day before. They sat down, and Hermione watched curiously as Luna who was perfectly content to sit in silence, simply gazed out toward the clouds.

"Luna, what did you mean when you said, 'my plans to leave London?'" Hermione asked. "I have no plans of leaving London, I've paid a years' rent on my flat and it is just completely impractical for me to move elsewhere. I would never want to leave my home."

"Oh, but wouldn't you?" Luna asked innocently. "I find the possibilities of travelling somewhere I have never been absolutely mesmerising!"

Sometimes Hermione truly didn't understand Luna, and quickly remembered why she'd been avoiding coming over in the first place. She loved her, but preferred their interactions to be in small doses. Quickly changing the subject to something, anything else, Hermione listened to Luna chirp on.

"During my rather awkward stay at Malfoy Manor last year, Father told everyone that I was fishing for Gulping Plimpies as a distraction. Well, since unfortunately I never have, I rather thought that I'd like to now," Luna described. "I will be leaving this week and plan to come back in a month or so".

Shocked by the simplicity in which Luna described her previous imprisonment, feeling the pain of the memory of her own time spent there and the sudden itch on her forearm, Hermione decided it was time to go.

As she was waving goodbye, Luna shouted out, "Don't forget to owl when you have settled in your new place!" And not even wanting to bother asking about Luna's nonsense, Hermione disapparated away without a second thought to the alley behind her building, and walked the rest of the way around the corner to the entrance of her flat.

* * *

 **September 29, 1998**

Hermione's flat

...

It had been days and yet Hermione could not get the thought from her mind: What on _earth_ had Luna been talking about, _'settled in your new place'_?! She didn't know why she was so upset over Luna's gibberish, especially with her own hatred of Divination, or whatever that talk was supposed to be about. Why did it bother her so much? Lying on her sofa, sipping warm tea in front of the fire she conjured, she contemplated what she wanted to do next. She found herself wondering what it was that she felt was holding her in London, holding her back from pursuing something new. Nothing, she realised. No longer did she have her relationship with Ron to keep her in that steady place of complacency that she had drifted through aimlessly for so long. No longer did she truly have Harry, either. And with her family gone from her life…. Suddenly, she felt like her mind was made up and she didn't even know what about.

 _This is not like me at all_ … she thought to herself. Yet maybe this was exactly what she needed.

* * *

 **October 5, 1998**

Hermione's flat

...

After avoiding everything and spending nearly every hour of the weekend, in true Hermione fashion, researching places to go, she had a huge stack of neatly categorised notes with pros and cons of each location.

Decision made and with a plan at hand, she hastily started packing everything she could possibly need before letting herself change her mind.

She knew there was just one thing left to do: say her goodbyes.

* * *

 **October 6, 1998**

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

...

After many tears, loud discussions, and questions of why, Hermione was standing at the front door hardly breathing through the strangled hug she was receiving from Ginny, all the while holding back tears conjured from the empathetic look Harry was giving her. She had promised to owl them frequently, and then mentioned that it would be best if they kept her move quiet so that she could avoid any unfortunate encounter with the press that would surely trail her every move if they could.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

…

Walking down the familiar halls of Hogwarts, she made a quick stop in to see Headmistress McGonagall. The accustomed scent of parchment and old castle that used to remind her of her second home now gave her an odd mixture of emotions. Before much thought could be put into that, she saw a familiar smile of the new Herbology apprentice to Professor Sprout, sitting on a bench in the gardens.

"Hermione!" shouted Neville as he embraced her in a tight squeeze. "It's been too long!"

"I know Neville," Hermione explained, "I'm sorry I haven't been by sooner it's just-"

"Oh stop, I'm just happy you came by," he said as he moved over, allowing her to sit next to him.

She smiled bittersweetly, wishing she had been a better friend to Neville; he was always so kind. "So, I have some news, that's why I came by," she explained.

"Oh?" he questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"Honestly, no. It hasn't been for a while now, Neville. I'm sure you've heard about Ron and I," she said knowingly. "My life...I just haven't been able to pick up the pieces since the war ended. I need a new start. So I have decided to leave; to start somewhere new. An adventure, I suppose."

"Leave?! Where to? What about your life here?" he asked.

"What life, Neville? I have nothing here," she spoke sombrely. "Aside from you, Harry & Ginny, and Luna, I suppose...aside from you all, I have nothing, nothing happening, no one. I am going to find myself again and I just don't think I can do that here. Besides, this is the first time I have looked forward to something in a long time."

Seeing the smile in her eyes that he hadn't seen in so long, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "Okay, Hermione, so where are you headed?"

"America."

* * *

 **October 8, 1998**

Hermione's flat

...

Grabbing her bags, Muggle airline ticket in hand, she looked around her flat for the last time. There was only one goodbye that she wasn't sure she could do face-to-face. Ron. She took the un-Gryffindor, easy way out and wrote him a tear stained letter that she quickly gave her owl and watched as the tawny bird flew off. This was it, everything was really happening now.

* * *

Heathrow airport – British Airways

...

Looking out at the empty midnight sky from her tiny window, she sat in her seat, shaky with anxiety and a little excitement for what lies ahead.

Through the exhaustion starting to kick in, Hermione heard the flight attendant begin to say, "Welcome aboard British Airways on our non-stop flight to New York City…" as she drifted to sleep with a long flight ahead.

* * *

 **October 9, 1998**

New York City, NY

...

Hermione woke up to the sounds of the hustle that came from the streets of New York City. She'd visited large cities before, but nothing compared to this, thousands of people at every turn and constant movement. She decided that while she was here she ought to buy some new clothes to fit in. Not that she hadn't always worn Muggle attire, but she couldn't even remember the last time she had a proper shopping experience. After a day full of buying a new wardrobe, a Broadway production, and a meal beforehand at a restaurant nearby, she couldn't wait to get back to her hotel for a good night's sleep.

After nearly two weeks of shows, bookshops, and sightseeing, she knew she loved NYC, but it just wasn't _it_. So it was on to the next place.

* * *

 **October 21, 1998**

Charleston, South Carolina

...

Attempting to take a break from the busyness of the big city, wondering if a slower pace was what she needed rather than the constant lights and noise, she found herself in the South. She visited many beautiful places, determined to soak up the history that built the town. Nestled at the trunk of a magnolia tree, she'd written to Harry and told him where she was, as promised, and reassured him of her safety. Now she gazed down at her book while listening to the birds chirping, the breeze, and the sounds of the wildlife that filled the nearby river, and thought that this was near perfection. But it just wasn't _it_.

* * *

 **November 18, 1998**

Destin Beach, Florida

...

It was chillier than she'd wished while visiting the beach, but she sat under her sun umbrella wrapped in a thin blanket while curling her toes in the white sand. Her view was so bright, it was hard to tell where the ocean ended and sky began. Her book within hands' reach, she laid back and enjoyed the breeze across her face and the sounds of the ocean waves sweeping in toward land. She drifted off in serenity until a bird croaked nearby, startling her, and she immediately reached for her wand that was hidden in her beach bag. This wasn't _it_.

* * *

 **December 24, 1998**

Colorado Springs, Colorado

...

The crisp mountain air of Pikes Peak was beyond refreshing as Hermione sat on the front porch of the log cabin, snow trickling down in front of her as she rocked back and forth in the wooden chair that creaked on the floor boards beneath. If she could describe the view before her, she was sure that it would be the definition of tranquility. However, it was Christmas Eve, and she felt quite lonely out in the wilderness by herself. She knew this wasn't _it_ either.

* * *

 **January 22, 1999**

Grand Canyon Village, Arizona

...

Standing on the edge of the cliff, she couldn't help but spread out her arms and feel the wind beneath her. The stunning red rock and vast display of the Grand Canyon was enough to take anyone's breath away. She took some parchment and charcoal art pencils out from her bag with the ever-so-handy Undetectable Extension Charm, and perched herself on a nearby rock as she sketched the day away. Enjoying the scene with awe. But her journey wasn't done here. This wasn't _it_.

* * *

 **January 4, 2002**

Seattle, Washington

...

This city was amazing: the smell of the oncoming rain, the breeze of ocean air that always made her have to work harder on her hair charms, the eclectic culture she was fond of as she loved to people watch, and the closest she had felt to belonging in a long time. She found herself nestled in a humble flat behind the famous Pike Place Market that had a view of Elliot Bay. The open floor plan studio with exposed brick, beam, and ductwork gave it the perfect Seattle charm. It was within walking distance to the Market, which she frequented often. Soon after arriving, Hermione discovered this perfect little bookstore that was for sale. She had purchased and now managed the two story brick building, common for downtown Seattle and wedged between other unique shops, that she renamed The Book Nook.

Her first week in Seattle, she went to the gum wall and hesitantly stuck her piece of big pink gum to the brick, wandered the streets of Freemont in search of the troll under the bridge, visited many local art galleries, and tried several coffee shops, where she acquired a love for the energy-inducing drink.

As she walked home from work this drizzly evening, she turned into a nearby alley so that she could apparate onto her back porch to avoid getting any more wet. She felt her stomach growl in protest and decided to grab something to eat first. Craving seafood, she walked up to the counter at Jack's Fish Spot in the Market to place her order. She was looking over the menu when she heard a familiar voice. She suddenly felt the urge to reach for her wand, a sensation that she hadn't had in a long time now. Quickly turning her back to the sound, she walked around the corner and tried to peek through people at where it was coming from. She immediately noticed the pale blonde hair and ice grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Instantly losing her appetite, she turned and rushed toward the nearest bathroom where she locked herself into the available stall, flushed the toilet to make a noise distraction, and quickly disapparated to her flat where she collapsed to the floor, hardly able to breathe.

* * *

 **January 11, 2002**

The Book Nook

...

 _It wasn't real. Your loneliness has finally got to you, Hermione. You have officially lost your mind. Which is clearly true seeing as you are talking to yourself now as well. Brilliant…_

Organising the shelves for what must have been the twentieth time today, the smell of leather and books couldn't even bring her out of her thoughts of Draco Malfoy. Her enemy from childhood that she had absolutely not seen exactly one week prior. But, had she though?

Looking at the time, she gathered her things and made a split-second decision to stop by Jack's again on the off chance that, if in fact she was not crazy, perhaps he was a weekly regular and would be there again.

Sitting on the corner stool in mild embarrassment of her apparent delusional state, after nearly 40 minutes of no appearance of the blonde foe from her past, she jumped as the familiar but slightly deeper, voice said, "I just knew that was you last week, Granger."

"Malfoy." She managed to squeak out, trying not to stare into his slightly-less-cold grey eyes.

"Loss for words, Granger?" he questioned. "Seems oddly out-of-the-norm from what I remember."

"How are you here!? Why? You can't possibly…" she said in confusion.

"Why are you here? I live nearby," he stated shortly.

"I… I have to go," she stuttered as she quickly rose from her seat, shaken with a loss for words and a flustre of emotion. She raced out of there to the cobblestone streets of the market, hearing footsteps catching up behind her.

"Hermione, wait!" he yelled from behind.

"What did you just say?!" she asked in shock.

"I, uh, Granger, wait… You could at least let me walk you. Mother always said it was a gentleman's duty," he stated flatly.

Knowing full well he did not say Granger, she said, "I am fully capable of walking myself, thank you," with more snark than she intended, but she supposed it came naturally in response to Malfoy. Without hesitation, she slipped into the nearby alley and Disapparated, with slight hesitation, back to her flat. Putting away her things she suddenly felt the weight of what just occurred.

Draco Malfoy was in Seattle. Draco Malfoy called her by her given name. Draco Malfoy wasn't being intolerable. _This cannot be real._

* * *

 **January 23, 2002**

Hermione's market flat

...

The week after the encounter, she avoided Pike Place all together in hopes that she could avoid ever seeing Malfoy again. Between the embarrassment of the conversation and how she stormed away,she decided she would absolutely not be the one to show up at the restaurant once more and confirm her complete curiosity of him; she found herself lost in these thoughts again as she got ready for work.

Turning the corner as she walked toward the bookstore, she grabbed her store keys and looked up in time to see those grey eyes staring down at her, him being way too close for comfort.

Hermione dropped her keys in shock, and Malfoy reached down and picked them up, placing them in their hand and holding out a coffee for her as he said, "Good morning," with a slight smirk on his face.

"What could you possibly be doing here!? How did you know I worked here?!" Hermione shrieked as she grabbed her keys from him and promptly unlocked the door, avoiding the coffee he was attempting to hand her as if they were friends.

"I didn't?" he stated mockingly as he followed her inside smiling.

"Oh please, you just _happened_ to be here exactly as I was opening the store?!" she squeaked.

"Uh huh."

"With two coffees?"

"Yes."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Honestly? I don't know. You're the first familiar person I have seen since coming out here and it just feels oddly coincidental, don't you agree? I couldn't stop thinking about it ever since that first time you pretended to not notice me."

She stared at him in disbelief and couldn't help feeling the strange sense of comfortability that came with reconnecting with the past. But she felt the pang of anger rising as she remembered all the cruel things he had said to her in their school days, and the side of the war he chose, and the mark on his arm that he clearly had covered on purpose.

"I don't know what you thought by coming here, I have nothing for you," she said in a slightly hurt tone.

With a hint of disappointment, Malfoy looked away and said, "Okay, then," before setting her coffee on the counter and leaving the store.

* * *

 **February 15, 2002**

The Book Nook

...

Weeks had passed since her last encounter with Malfoy. After avoiding the store, and the general public for that matter, on the day that she would like to forget existed to remind her of her lack of a love life, she returned to work and began her normal routine.

While organising the history section, Hermione, having the store memorised, instantly noticed an unfamiliar book sticking out of the 6th shelf up. _Can't you put things back where they belong for once, Clara?_ She thought of her teenage employee as she reached up for it. She swiftly dropped it in surprise as she realised what it was, a very old but pristine copy of Hogwarts: A History.

She opened it immediately and noticed an inscription inside the front cover. Instantly feeling slightly irritated that someone dare deface a book, she read the message:

 _Hermione,_

 _I thought you might enjoy a little piece of home._

 _Happy Valentine's Day,_

 _Draco_

 _Please meet me after work, Pier 66._

"What!?" Hermione squealed. _How on earth did he put this here? And why?_ she pondered.

No longer able to concentrate on anything productive as the last couple hours passed, she debated whether or not she would go to meet him. After all, she was incredibly curious as to who the book originally belonged after noticing it's antique state, and also to find out why he was being so persistent.

It was settled then, she was going.

* * *

Pier 66, Seattle, WA

...

She apparated to an alleyway off of Pine Street, which was just enough distance that she could scope out the area before walking up to him. She spotted him standing across the road, leaning against a light pole and peering out toward the dark salty water in front of them. She quietly crossed the street with a strange flutter in her stomach, doubting her decision making process the closer she got to him.

She cleared her throat as she finally reached him and said, "Hello, Malfoy."

"Hello, Hermione." He grinned.

"Why do you call me that?" she questioned.

"Your name?" he asked. "Thank you for meeting me," he said, changing the subject and taking her hand, pulling it to his mouth with a soft peck.

"Why are you being so… different?" she stammered out as she quickly took her hand back.

"People change Hermione," he said. "Want to walk?" he gestured down the street with his hand.

"Alright," she stated as she stepped after him.

After walking silently together he halted his steps and pointed toward Anthony's Fish Bar. "Shall we?" he suggested as he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Here?" she asked.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"I am already finding it hard to believe you live in a Muggle city in America, much less that you would eat fish and chips," she stated judgingly.

"Oh," he stated as he looked down. "Well, like I said before, people change."

* * *

Anthony's Fish Bar, Seattle

...

They sat at an outside table for two with the Warming Charm that Malfoy had cast keeping them comfortable as they ate.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Hermione asked him.

"Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to see you again?" he questioned.

"Quite frankly, yes," she said bluntly. "But I came because I wanted to thank you for the book. And to ask you who it belonged to?"

"You're welcome. It is one of the many texts I acquired out of the family library when I left after my mother died," he said solemnly. "But it originally belonged to Bathilda Bagshot."

"It's an original copy!?" She said, shocked.

"Yes." He stated boredly, too past-privileged to understand the importance of it.

"I'm sorry about your mother." she stated humbly.

"We have all lost people, Hermione. But thank you." he said looking sad.

She suddenly felt the urge to scoot closer and comfort Malfoy, but just as quickly checked herself. She can't have that. She can't be feeling anything positive toward this familiar stranger.

As they talked, she learned that his mother had been killed by Voldemort sympathisers after the war ended because they hadn't stayed to fight for him. Snatchers had showed up to Malfoy Manor and tried to get to Lucius when he jolted out of a curse's line of fire and it hit Narcissa instead. He could never forgive his father for not protecting her and that is why he left for America, to start new away from everything. Living out of the normal magic world is what stripped him of his previous intolerance of muggles; it had opened his eyes to a world that was completely different than how he was brought up to believe.

A couple hours later, Malfoy arose from his seat and held out his hand for Hermione to follow. Reluctantly she took his hand and followed him back to the road.

"Aren't those simply amazing?" she asked, pointing to the stunning houseboats in the bay ahead of them.

"What? Those?"

"Yes, I have wanted one ever since moving here," she told him.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and after several silent minutes she said, "Well, I better be going I suppose."

"I'll walk you." he stated. "You don't have to be alone."

He followed her back to the alley she apparated from, and when she stopped and faced him he said, "Can I see you again?" before she could get a word in.

Immediately thinking her answer should be no, she surprised herself and said, "Yes."

* * *

 **February 26, 2002**

The Book Nook

...

Every morning since their first date- _Is that what it was?_ she pondered to herself-Draco had shown up to her work with two coffees in hand, and watched as Hermione sorted through the shelves of books as they talked. They became so open with each other that they could talk the morning away discussing life, books, their hobbies, travels, politics of the Muggle world, or the world they'd left behind. And at times, they would talk about nothing at all. It was in those moments that Hermione would feel Draco looking at her and when she would look back at him to see if her feeling was right, he would quickly glance away. She refused to acknowledge the fluttering feeling that built up inside her when that happened.

However, she did acknowledge to herself that she had stopped calling him Malfoy.

* * *

 **May 11, 2002**

Alki Beach

...

Hermione chased Draco along the beach with no shoes on and a piece of seaweed in her hands as he wildly ran away from her, yelling for her to not dare touch him with that vile piece of goo. She had to stop running after him eventually from being so out of breath because she could not stop laughing hysterically.

* * *

 **June 5, 2002**

Regal Cinema

...

She tried hard not to laugh out loud through the entire movie at him as she witnessed his first cinema experience to celebrate his birthday. She found herself having to explain that the movie is in fact real people, but that it is similar to a play that is recorded. Then she had to explain what a recording is.

* * *

 **August 31, 2002**

Hermione's muggle flat

...

She used the sofa throw pillows to fan the smoke detectors in her kitchen, while laughing so hard her face hurt as Draco clutched his wand and ran out to the balcony. All because he swore that if the man in the television could cook it, so could he.

* * *

 **September 19, 2002**

The Book Nook

...

Hermione could hardly concentrate all morning long because for the first time Draco had not shown up to the book shop. _He must have realised it was absolute nonsense to visit me every morning. Maybe he found someone else and doesn't want to tell me. Could he just be working like a normal person?_

By three o'clock, he sauntered into the shop and her heart sunk. However, the pitted feeling inside of her washed away as soon as he got close and she could smell his scent of leather and pine. It was in that very moment that she discovered that the way he smelled had become a comfort to her, that she wanted it in her life, wanted him in her life.

She was so relieved that she hadn't even realised that he had a gorgeous large bouquet of Pike Place flowers in his hand. He reached out for her hand with his open one and she felt a rush of emotion and a sudden need for clarification. She needed to know what this was, and validation for what she was feeling, to know it wasn't for nothing.

"What are we doing?" she demanded. "What is this?" she asked as she gestured between the two of them.

"Can you close the shop early, Hermione?" he said, interrupting her with his hopeful eyes staring into hers.

"Okay, yes, uhm," she stuttered, "where are we going?"

"I want to show you something, and we can talk," he responded.

She locked up the shop for the day and walked with him to the alley toward their usual disapparation spot. Her heart was pounding so hard she hadn't even immediately realised that Draco was still holding her hand as they walked.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, where are-" she questioned, but before she could finish she felt that familiar pull that came with side-along Apparation.

Once she felt her feet hit the ground beneath her again, she looked around and realised they were very far up. He laughed as she gripped on to his arm suddenly and he pulled her closer to him.

"Where are we?!" she squeaked out.

"At my place," he answered. "Well, on top of it I should specify. This is the rooftop above my place, I live on the top floor. Come sit," he said as he sat down and patted next to him on the large four-poster canopy bed that must have had a charm on it to keep it dry and in pristine condition while being outside. It was overflowed with pillows and felt like she was sitting on a cloud.

"Wow" was all she could manage to say as she looked around. There was green shrubbery that bordered the rooftop, assumingly to provide privacy, though she didn't see why because they were so high up it wasn't likely many people could see up there either way. A cobblestone circular centre surrounded by beautiful flower gardens of every variety that reminded her of the market selection, and a pathway that must have lead to the entrance of his house.

"I come out here to escape from everything, kind of like you do with the library," he winked at her as he said.

"Ha, ha," she said sarcastically, but inside she knew exactly what he meant. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To give you these," he said as he grinned and handed her the bouquet from earlier.

"Okay, you haven't answered any of my questions Draco," she said insecurely as she stood and began pacing. "What have we been doing? Why do you come to see me every day? I don't even know what I am doing here."

"Hermione," he said calmly as he stood and walked to where she was, stopping so close she could feel the heat of him as she lost all train of thought. He put his hand under her chin and gently tilted it up so she was looking directly into his grey eyes. He leaned in and gently brought his lips to hers, waiting for a reaction. When he didn't sense any hesitation, he kissed her again with passion as he parted her lips and placed his hands softly against her face.

The moment caught her by such surprise that she slightly gasped when he pulled away. "You didn't open it," he said, sitting back on the billowy bed and reaching over, grabbing the bouquet again, and handing it to her.

Hermione gave him a look of confusion as she sat down and took the flowers. She separated them slightly to see a little burlap sack she hadn't noticed before, tied to one of the peony stems. Curiously opening the sack, she pulled out a rose gold peachy-pink diamond halo ring in the shape of a pear. She looked back at him with wide eyes as he leaned on his elbows against the bed, and before she could question him he sat up. Gazing right into her soul, he pushed the strand of hair back that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione," he said softly. "For always. I need you like I need to breathe. You're the only thing that has brought me out of the darkness I was in. You're my sun. Marry me. This is it for me, Hermione," he said as he gestured between the two of them.

A single tear of elation dropped down her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, shaking her head yes.

* * *

 **October 12, 2002**

Draco's rooftop garden

...

Harry and Ginny arrived in Seattle and naturally Harry had a large amount of reservation when it came to Draco and Hermione. He was unsure about her request that he not only be the officiant, but that he give her away as well since he was her only family left. However, after recognising the way Hermione looked at Draco and realising how similar it was to the way Ginny looked at him, he knew she would be okay.

Ginny helped Hermione get dressed in a fitted satin champagne coloured dress that went to the floor and pinned her curled hair back with a pearl and sapphire clip that she and Harry had given her as a "something blue" gift.

Before they walked out to the cobblestone terrace where Draco awaited, Harry turned toward her and said that he had something for her from Draco. She opened the note attached to the black box that Harry handed her and it read:

 _Hermione my sun and my life,_

 _I thought that today, you might enjoy a little piece of home._

 _For always,_

 _Draco_

 _I'll meet you at the altar._

Inside was a pearl necklace and earrings that she instantly recognised as her mother's from the day she married her father. Apparently, Draco had exact duplicates made that he had seen in a photo Hermione kept of her parents. A tear of joy dropped down her cheek.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, after he helped her put on her pearls.

"I've never been more ready," she said as they turned to head out toward the garden.

* * *

 **October 13, 2002**

Draco's house

...

"Wake up love, it's time to go," Draco said as he hopped out of bed.

"Why, can't we just stay in today?" Hermione protested as she got ready. Now that Harry and Ginny were gone she was quite looking forward to spending all day in bed with her new husband.

"I have something to show you," he explained as he tossed her a bronze key.

"What is this for?" she questioned as she caught it in her hands.

"You'll see," he stated as he held on to her and she felt that familiar pull that took them away to an undisclosed location.

Once she caught up with reality, she looked around and realised he had taken her to back to the same bay where they had their first date. "What are we doing here?" she questioned.

"Follow me, love." He walked her over to the edge of the pier and upon a wooden dock, that lead her up to a beautiful two-story house boat. She immediately noticed the wrap around deck on the second story that provided views from every angle. White in colour, with planter boxes that hung from the windows, full of flowers that reminded her of Pikes Place and the bouquet he gave her when he proposed.

"What is this, Draco?" she asked as she looked upon the house with delight.

"It's ours, Hermione."

Her eyes welled up as she became overwhelmed with joy. The time in her life she had always waited for was here. She'd finally found it: the place she would truly call home, with the person she loved more than anything. This was _it_.

* * *

 **October 14, 2002**

Their house boat

...

Hermione awoke early in the morning to the sound of seagulls nearby and found a note next to her that read:

 _Went out to get us something to eat, be back soon._

 _\- For always, Draco._

She got out of bed and decided to run a bath, soaking in the hot water and basking in the happiness that she felt in this moment.

She was getting dressed for the day, pulling her jumper over her head, and she thought she heard a muffled crack downstairs. Assuming it was Draco apparating in, she headed down and immediately saw him standing next to the table. She noticed he had dropped their bag of food on the ground and had his wand clutched tightly, pointed out in front of him. Lucius Malfoy's cold eyes darted in her direction as he said, "So it is true," before quickly looking back at Draco and holding his stare. Suddenly realising she had left her wand upstairs, she screamed as she saw a burst of green light envelop the entire room.

* * *

 **November 21, 2002**

Hermione's house boat

...

Sitting on the second story deck of the house boat Draco had surprised her with, wrapped in a blanket with Harry while Ginny prepared them all dinner in the kitchen downstairs, tears streamed down Hermione's face as she listened to Harry explain to her what happened.

 _When Harry and Ginny first visited Seattle for the ceremony, Ron had been so angry and vented to his reunited girlfriend Lavender non-stop about Hermione marrying Draco. Lavender, having always been jealous of the past Ron and Hermione shared, wrote a nasty gossip piece in Witch Weekly where she worked and word of their location and relationship spread like wildfire throughout the wizarding world. Lucius got word of the situation and would never allow his only heir to sully his family name by rumours of marrying a muggle-born and decided to end it. He showed up with the intention to kill Hermione and claim the marriage to be completely false, however, he did not expect to see Draco there. When he tried to fire the Unforgivable curse at Hermione, Draco jumped in front of her, sacrificing himself. Harry had already notified local Auror authorities about the situation as soon as he saw the article so they were prepared to respond but got there too late. They arrested Lucius and he was sent back overseas to serve a life sentence in Azkaban._

Ginny returned upstairs and sat on the other side of Hermione. The three of them sat there in stillness, knowing there was nothing right to say.

"This can't be real." Hermione whispered through her soft sobs, a single tear of devastation dropped down her cheek as she finally broke the silence. "This was supposed to be _it_."


End file.
